User talk:Avarice Ink
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 20:42, 24 March 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Community Thanks for joining! We look forward to knowing you better. P.S. I like that pic. 05:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Weapons What exactly are you looking for. I dont use WillowTree, but i have some good weapons i would be willing to dupe for you. See here for what i have to offer. 21:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Please sign your posts when on a talk page or forum. It sounds like a fair trade. when can you be on for a trade. My 360 GT is same as my signature. I am able to get on Mon. - Thurs. 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm Eastern US./ Canada Time. Also if you see any thing else, let me know or ask, I did not list everthing I have just the most popular. 21:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I will try now. what is you GT. 22:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I hope you enjoy the gear.. If you are ever looking for more legit gear let me know. If you find any really good legit gear let me know and i will trade with you. Thanks for the pearl shield. 01:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Moxxi trivia No problem. I actually only got the full name when linking the trivia. I only learned recently that trivia needs to be linked as best you can (referenced). 07:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Good call... On adding the CNRR quotes to Moxxi's page. 10:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Trade Offer Thanks for the offer, however I have better versions of all the weapons you posted. If you are looking for anything, just ask and I will see if i have it. Otherwise thank you anyway. 11:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) After looking over the Guns you posted for trade a sceond time I noticed the Anaconda Masher. I might be interested in that. Are you looking for anything yourself. 21:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The butcher wont be a problem. Im not sure when I can get on though. Maybe thursday or saturday. 02:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I have not forgotten the Butcher. I can probably be on after 4:00pm Eastern US/Canada time every day this week if thats good for you. 19:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Linking The way you did it was fine. Although, I changed it a little to make it more conceptual. The first one I linked to a wiki site as well (since its a wiki, they like sourcing themselves), and the second one I used your link and clicked on the "share this quote" button to get the exact quote URL. Linking took me a while to figure out. I will give you several examples. The link button (when not in source mode) is explanatory. What happens in source mode is that the brackets makes the link and is auto numbered unless you provide a different description. External links: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098439/quotes?qt=qt0356459 can be described by using a space: F.U.B.A.R This gives: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098439/quotes?qt=qt0356459 and F.U.B.A.R respectively. Internal (wiki) links are a bit different. They use an extra bracket to define that its a wiki link. They then only need a little more info for the link to work. If its an on site link (like to a borderlands page) you only need the URL from the last slash on. Ex. User:Avarice_Ink gives User:Avarice_Ink This can be described by using a | (instead of the space used above) Ex. Avarice Ink gives Avarice Ink A Wiki link that is from another wiki site needs both the main wiki page info and the last portion of the URL (almost the same as above) and uses colons instead of slashes. Let me give an example of that one: wikipedia:Ink gives wikipedia:Ink which is from the following URL: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ink As you can see, the main page info (wikipedia) and the last portion of the URL is all that is needed. This can also be described with a | like all wiki links. Ex. ink gives ink I hope this is understandable since I am long overdue for sleep. LOL P.S. Editing this section in source mode and pressing preview will show the differences in source mode and normal mode if its not explanatory enough. I need sleep Feel free to ask any other questions if I didn't scare you off. 06:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :and to give lil ol' robot a break, you can ask me for mostly any coding questions. :) 20:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I need your advice on something Hiya. I thought I would return the favor and ask your advice on something. It can also show you how to do a custom sig if you want one. Check out the signature guide and let me know if it is easy to follow. Any advice is welcome since it is for everyone to use. Thanks. P.S. the last part is not totally complete. 11:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review. The code part is the part that is not totally complete. I use a Pic for mine (edited with GIMP). The link in the guide gives a great image capture program. Good luck on ideas for a sig (an ink blot could be part of it or a link to profile, etc.) 02:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ink blots are a touchy subject for me. They all reminded me of dying therapists during my sessions when I was a child. Unfortunately, it was found to be incurable by said therapists. 07:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Violator Sure. Hold on to it and the next time were on together i will take a look at it. Im assuming its a double Violator by the x4. 00:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC)